


Fuck Away The Pain

by Vespacat



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: I'll add more tags as i go, M/M, and eiwata, there's gonna be mentions of eichi x tsumugi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:54:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21643996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vespacat/pseuds/Vespacat
Summary: Rei was only suppose to help him forget about Eichi. No more, no less. Feelings weren't suppose to be involved.But sometimes things never really go as planned.
Relationships: Aoba Tsumugi/Sakuma Rei
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Fuck Away The Pain

It was a well-kept secret, only three people knew. But Tsumugi and Eichi had dated. It had started with Eichi asking Tsumugi to join his unit. Tsumugi knew he had feelings for Eichi before then, but Eichi saying he _needed_ him made those feelings intensify. So it didn't take long for Tsumugi to confess to him and asked him to go out with him. Eichi had smiled so sweetly at him and agreed. Tsumugi thought that meant their feelings were mutual.

But they weren't. Eichi didn't like Tsumugi that way, he was just someone to pass the time with until he got who he really wanted. Which was Wataru. That's what made it hurt worse. Eichi had just been playing with him and Wataru rubbed salt in the wound.

" _Aoba Tsumugi-kun, was it? Among all the clowns I have seen up to this point, I must say that you are the greatest one I have encountered. You make me jealous — all I can say about this is Amazing!"_

So after past fine's final performance together, Tsumugi left Eichi behind on that stage. Or at least he tried. The truth was, all he could think about was Eichi and it really got in the way of things.

So time marched on and the seasons changed. Tsumugi entered his 3rd year and the revolution began. Not that he had anything to do with it. While Trickstar was fighting the Student Council, Tsumugi was doing his own thing with Natsume and Sora. They were forming their own unit called Switch. He had no time for the revolution.

He had so much to do, between his work on the library committee and Switch's practices, not to mention making their outfits for their debut live. Tsumugi had so much work, but to him that was a good thing. The more work he had, the less time he had to think. And the less time he had to think meant he didn't think about Eichi. About how he took the fall for him and now had to atone for what he did. He let him hurt so many people, and for what? He thought he could make other's happy. But as Wataru pointed out and his last live with past fine, you can't force happiness onto others.

One day, as he was sorting the books in the library, Rei came in. He snuck up behind Tsumugi and hugged him, causing Tsumugi to jump and glance over his should at him.

"Rei-kun, you startled me! Is there something you need?"

"Not particularly. I was on my way to the light music club room and thought I'd stop by to see you. We don't really get to see each other that often anymore," he said and Tsumugi chuckled.

"We would if you came to class more often. Keep slacking off and you'll get held back again," Tsumugi said and Rei sighed. He let go of Tsumugi and rubbed the back of his head.

"Yea, you're right. Guess I need to actually start attending classes," he said. He walked over to one of the tables and sat down, motioning for Tsumugi to join him. "Come sit with me."

Tsumugi walked over and sat beside him, knowing if he didn't Rei would tell him too or move closer himself. He had known Rei long enough to know a lot of his mannerisms, even though he was much different. He use to talk like a punk but now he spoke like he was an old man. Rei moved his chair closer and hugged Tsumugi around his waist. Tsumugi tensed up as Rei's hand brushed a little to close to his crotch. He had thought it was unintentionally.

Until he saw Rei staring at him intently. As if he was trying to gauge his reaction. So he could only assume it was on purpose. He looked away, unable to maintain eye contact. He started fiddling with his sleeves when Rei tightened his hold.

"Are you still upset? Do you still think about him?" Rei suddenly asked and Tsumugi gave him a confused look.

"What do you mean?"

"About your break-up with Tenshouin?" Rei asked and Tsumugi froze. Only three people knew about that. Which was him, Eichi and Wataru. So how did Rei know? Rei seemed to guess his thoughts and he let go of Tsumugi and leaned back.

"Did you forget? Hibiki-kun is my friend, he told me," Rei said and Tsumugi let out a small whimper. Maybe he should have expected Wataru to tell his friends. Eichi and Tsumugi had kept it a secret but never said it had to remain that way once it was over. So who else could possibly know now?

Rei seemed oblivious to Tsumugi's inner turmoil. He grabbed his wrist and pulled Tsumugi into his lap, causing his face to turn red.

"R-Rei-kun? Let go, if someone comes in-"

"Would you like me to help you forget him?" Rei asked, ignoring Tsumugi as he tried to get out of his lap. He pulled Tsumugi closer and nipped his ear, causing Tsumugi to let out a small yelp. "If you make too much noise, someone might come in."

"Which is why you should let go," Tsumugi said. Rei ignored him, instead he nuzzled his neck. He then bit him, making Tsumugi wince.

"I can help you forget all about him."

"What?"

Rei suddenly stood up and shoved Tsumugi onto his back on the table, keeping his wrist pinned down. Tsumugi stared up at him, his cheeks pink from embarrassment. He could feel a panic attack coming and he was trying so hard to stay calm.

"I can help you forget him. Sex is a good remedy for break-ups. If you need to forget or curse him, you can take out on me. I can handle it."

"W-What? You can't be serious, we can't do that! Especially not here," Tsumugi said, his eyes growing wide. Rei just smirked and nudged him slightly, cause Tsumugi to shudder.

"At least your body is honest. You don't have to answer me right now, but at least think about it won't you?" He said as he let go of Tsumugi. Then he left the library with his hands in his pockets. Tsumugi waited until he was out before getting up and straightening his clothes, his face still bright red.

He knew Rei had some kind of interest in him, he just didn't realize it was like that. And there was no way he was thinking about his offer! He was going to say no next time he saw him. Even if he did still think about Eichi, he didn't think having sex would cure his problem!

He sighed and went back to his work. He needed to finish soon so he could make it to practice on time. If he didn't, Natsume would hit him.


End file.
